Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment instrument used for ligating a tissue by being inserted into a body.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, an endoscopic clip device is inserted into a body by using an endoscope device to ligate a treatment target area as a treatment instrument for closing a wound occurred in a living body tissue and performing hemostasis treatment. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-73646, it is disclosed that a ligation device has a clip unit with a plurality of arms that are coupled to an operation wire and the clip unit is displaced by retracting the clip unit into a tube member fixed to a distal end of a coil sheath such that distal ends of each arm approaches each other to close a defective area of a mucous membrane as the treatment target area. According to the ligation device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-73646, after the distal ends of the arms are closed, coupling of the operation wire and the arms, and connection of the tube member and the coil sheath are released. As a result, the clip unit is spaced from the ligation device and is placed on the tissue (mucous membrane).